


The Beast of the Boardroom

by Losille



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Loki, Beauty and the Beast, Ceo!Loki, F/M, Gen, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losille/pseuds/Losille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Known for his beastliness—and undeniable business acumen—in the boardroom, Loki, owner of multinational Laufeyson Resorts, always gets what he wants. Even when it comes to a woman begging for her father’s life. AU!Loki, CEO!Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast of the Boardroom

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Possible unhealthy relationship, ie Beauty and the Beast. But also not exactly Beauty and the Beast.  
> AUTHORS NOTES: My answer to Black Suit Loki. Didn’t intend to write this with a prologue, but this happened. It was fun, short and sweet. So, enjoy! The real first chapter will be out soon.

**From: Odin Borson <odin@asgardcorp.com>  
** **To: Loki Laufeyson <loki@laufeysonresorts.com>; Thor Odinson <thor@asgardcorp.com>  
** **Date: Friday, 31 March 2017 at 15:56  
** **Subject: Laufeyson Resorts Merger w/ Asgard Corp  
** **Attachment: Laufeyson_Trust_Documents.pdf**

Loki-

In accordance with the provisos set when your father entrusted me with the stewardship of his business, your trust and, ultimately, you, upon his untimely death, it has been brought to my attention that we are reaching the end of any obligations Asgard Corp may have with Laufeyson Resorts.

However, our attorneys, upon closer inspection of the stewardship documents, have ascertained that you have failed to meet one requirement to achieve full separation from Asgard.  This is Article 3, Section 10, of the attached document wherein it states that, “Loki Laufeyson, natural son of Laufey, must, upon majority, seek marriage to an eligible person and enter into legally binding marriage by his thirty-fifth birthday. In such case that he is not wed by midnight of his thirty-fifth year, Asgard Corporation shall retain all trusts and operating control of Laufeyson Resorts. Should Asgard Corporation wish to fully merge with LR, then any future employment of Loki’s is subject to the Chairman and Board of Directors.”

You have not complied with your father’s wishes. Your birthday is three months from now. I tire of seeing reports of your continuous string of women. I also tire of reports of your general misbehavior. 

Since it appears as though you will not meet the deadline, we are now faced with merging the companies. In the effort of facing this eventuality before it puts us all in a difficult place, we will begin conducting our initial transition.

I have copied Thor on this matter as he will be assuming the role of acting co-CEO to smooth the transition.

                                                            —   O.

* * *

**From: Loki <loki@laufeysonresorts.com>  
** **To: Odin <odin@asgardcorp.com>; Thor <thor@asgardgroup.com>; Bucky <jbbarnes@laufeysonresorts.com>  
** **Date: Saturday, 1 April 2017 at 06:51  
** **Subject: RE: Laufeyson Resorts Merger w/ Asgard Corp**

This is bullshit. I rebuilt this company ground up after you ruined it years ago. Over my dead body will Thor take my place at the head of the table and reap the rewards of it, even if my idiot father had anything to say about it.

My lawyers will be looking into it as well.

With “respect”,

Loki

* * *

 

 **From: Odin Borson <odin@asgardcorp.com>  
** **To: Loki Laufeyson <loki@laufeysonresorts.com>; Thor Odinson <thor@asgardcorp.com>; Bucky <jbbarnes@laufeysonresorts.com>  
** **Date: Monday, 3 April 2017 at 07:41  
** **Subject: Re: RE: Laufeyson Resorts Merger w/ Asgard Corp**

Loki-

You have one month. If, at the time, I see no change in your behavior and you have not yet found a decent prospect for marriage, we will proceed as I have suggested. Please be advised of the “Requirements of Marriage Prospect” outlined in Subsection A of Article 3, Section 10:

“Any prospect must be of legal age and of sound mind and body. She/he will possess a degree from an accredited university in a serious field of study so that there is reasonable assurance of their positive participation in business aspects of the company. She/he must also be in love. No trickery, bribery, blackmail, or other inducement, including contracts for money or other consideration, may be used to achieve a legal marriage. The intended spouse shall prove to Odin Borson their true feelings at the time of engagement or before, as needed, and at the discretion of Mr. Borson.”

                                                                                   — O.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**From: Thor Odinson <Thor@asgardcorp.com>  
** **To: Loki Laufeyson <loki@laufeysonresorts.com>  
** **Date: **Saturday, 1 April 2017 at 10:33**  
** **Subject: Mazel Tov?**

Lokster-

Am on my way to Las Vegas. Bringing reinforcements. We’ll get this sorted for you.

* * *

**From: Loki <loki@laufeysonresorts.com>  
** **To: Thor <thor@asgardgroup.com>  
** **Date: **Saturday, 1 April 2017 at 10:40**  
** **Subject: My eyes are rolling out of my head**

Thor:

I don’t need your help. I’ve never needed your help.

* * *

**From: Thor Odinson <Thor@asgardcorp.com>  
** **To: Loki Laufeyson <loki@laufeysonresorts.com>  
** **Date: **Saturday, 1 April 2017 at 15:01**  
** **Subject: RE: My eyes are rolling out of my head**

Too bad. Already on jet. Stopping in New York first for some meetings. See you soon.


End file.
